


Lazy Mornings

by MageWriter



Series: Kalex Week 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentSuperCorp, Day 3, F/F, Kalex Week, Kalex Week 2019, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: Day 3 of Kalex Week.It's just a lazy day after a very long week. Relationship fluff.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Kalex Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	Lazy Mornings

Lazy Mornings

Kalex Week Day 3: Polyamory

**_Tuesday, 11/19 _**\- **Polyamory** \- Any combination as long as Kara & Alex are in it

Pairing: AgentSuperCorp (or Kara/Alex/Lena)

* * *

Kara yawned, stretching out like a cat before turning over to take in the sight of her lovers curled together. She normally woke first, especially on lazy days like this where neither workaholic had anywhere they needed to be. She stretched just enough to be able to brush the bangs from Alex’s face, ghosting down to tuck a few fly away strands of Lena’s hair behind the woman’s ear.

Neither even twitched. She grinned, hovering carefully to get out of the bed. Kara gently tucked the covers tighter around her humans and left them to their slumber.

Picking her way quietly around the apartment, she turned off the alarm so she could go out onto the balcony. Standing full on in the rising sun, a wide smile took over her face.

It had been a stress-filled week for all of them. Lena had been fielding late-night calls from halfway around the world talking to various investors about some of L-Corps newest tech. Alex had been cooped up in either the lab dealing with paperwork or the training ground with new recruits. Snapper had been on Kara over one thing or another on top of a serial bank robber with meta-powers that she and Alex had been chasing down.

Today, however, was not going to be like that. It was Saturday, day one of a long lazy weekend. Kara had managed to work a minor miracle in order to get it, but in the end she had. She and her favorite humans had three whole, glorious days in which to do nothing but be with each other.

If someone tried to end the world, she was going to be _very_ cross with them.

Looking at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, her grin got wider. She had just enough time to get to Noonan’s for their first sticky buns of the day. Setting the coffee pot to begin brewing, she was dressed and gone before the first drops began to fall.

* * *

Alex woke to the scent of fresh coffee filling the apartment. Lena was tucked beneath her chin, a common enough occurrence whenever the three of them all managed to make it to bed at the same time. Lena was a regular cuddle-bug, constantly seeking out sources of warmth and comfort. It was why the middle was her spot.

“Mm, Kara?” Alex blinked open her eyes to see if she could locate the blonde. Since they weren’t wrapped up in the heavy warmth of the Kryptonian, the woman was probably already up.

“Time?” Lena murmured, rolling out of Alex’s loose hold to stretch.

“Almost nine,” Alex answered, having already rolled over to look at the clock on her nightstand. That was late for them.

“Kara’s at Noonan’s,” Lena held out her phone. “She’ll be home soon.”

Alex took the offered object, reading the text from their girlfriend. She chuckled at the partial scolding that they weren’t to go to their labs or offices. She yawned, covering her mouth with one hand while using the other to hand the phone back. She was perfectly content to remain in bed for a little bit longer.

She yelped when Lena threw the covers back, letting the cooler air of the apartment beneath the blankets.

“Mean,” she muttered, rolling out of the bed. She shook herself, stretching to try and wake herself up. “Just for that, the first cup is _mine_.”

“You’ll have to beat me there,” Lena said, already heading towards the door. She had the slight advantage that her side of the bed was closest to the door.

She did not expect Alex to jump across the bed to clash with her in the doorway. They both tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

“Morning,” Alex pecked her cheek before regaining her feet.

“Cheater,” Lena grumbled, reaching out to try and trip the older woman.

Alex dodged it, grinning wider as Lena scowled at her. She did wait to further move until Lena was back on her feet. Either way, she was reaching the coffee pot first. They both missed Kara returning.

“What are you two doing?” Kara was looking at them in confusion, head cocked to the side as she studied them. She held two boxes of pastries, undoubtedly still warm.

“Racing for the coffee,” Lena replied, using the distraction of Kara’s arrival to edge around Alex to get closer to the kitchen.

“You pulled the blankets off, I get the first cup!” Alex dashed down the hallway, fully willing to shoulder check the shorter woman.

“Really,” Kara huffed, using her speed to beat the both of them to the kitchen. In the time it took her humans to get there, she had both cups fixed just the way they enjoyed. “Can we please eat breakfast together, or are you going to turn that into a competition as well?”

“Sorry Darling,” Lena pecked her cheek and took the monochrome cat mug from the blonde. “We’ll behave.”

“Sorry Kar,” Alex kissed her opposite cheek, taking the rainbow DEO mug. “Thank you.” She eyed the cup for a moment. “Do I even _want_ to know where this came from?”

Kara smirked. “Lucy lost a bet.”

“Don’t,” Lena shook her head. “You don’t want to know.” _She_ didn’t want to know, nor had she wanted to walk in on _that_.

“One thing,” Alex made a mental note to question Lucy the next time she saw her friend. “Who did she lose the bet too that it resulted in this?” And how had they gotten it past J’onn?

“Sam,” Kara replied. “Vas has one as well.”

“…right.” Alex decided that perhaps she didn’t want to know after all. Sam could be just as terrible as Maggie when it came to making ridiculous bets. She snatched up a sticky bun before Kara consumed them all. “So what are we going to do today?”

“Yes, since you already banned us from our labs and offices.” Lena daintily nibbled on her muffin. Mornings like this were meant to be savored, especially when they included fresh apple-banana muffins.

“Movie day!” Kara replied. She already had the living room set up for them to cuddle. “I have _Ocean’s 8_, _Charlie’s Angels_, _Lion King_, and a whole bunch of others already set up!”

“Movie day it is,” Alex had been meaning to watch the first two but had never gotten to it. “Lena?”

“Sounds like a good way to spend a lazy Saturday.” Lena agreed.

“Good, because tomorrow we’re going to the Science Museum for the opening of their new engineering exhibit.” Kara announced. She grinned at their faces.

“Kar, how did you get tickets to that?” Alex asked slowly. She had been trying for _months_. _Lena_ had been trying for months. The tickets had been scarce to begin with, sold out almost as soon as the new exhibit had been announced.

“I know the curator, and the main donor.” Kara explained. “When I told them that my girlfriends would be ecstatic when it was announced, they gave me the tickets.”

“You’ve been sitting on tickets to this for nearly a _year_,” Alex was shaking her head as she spoke, “and you kept it a secret.”

“Well, I’m impressed.” Lena admitted. She had donated to the museum several times for various reasons. There were even a few pieces of tech and interactive displays from L-Corp, but none of that had garnered her even a single ticket. She and Alex had attended the gala for it together, but that was close as they had gotten.

“How do you even know them?” Alex was curious. “Lena?”

“I know Yvonne because we went to boarding school together, but even I don’t know who the main donor is. They wanted it kept quiet. I’m not even certain Yvonne knows.” She turned to Kara expectantly.

“I’ve interviewed Ms. Velcir several times for CatCo, and I’ve set up meetings between her and Ms. Grant several times when I was Ms. Grant’s assistant.” Kara explained. Being Cat’s assistant had often meant meeting people in high positions with connections everywhere. “As for the mystery donor…” she blushed hard.

“I know that face,” Alex snickered. “Who was it?”

Lena frowned. “I’m going to find a way to mark you so that people will stop flirting with you. _Both_ of you,” she glared at Alex. She wished the woman would take the threat of someone poaching Kara away from them seriously. She was _their_ girl, and they only shared with each other. Kara had already agreed to it.

Kara blushed harder. “She only does it because it gets a rise out of both of you.”

“Narrows it down, it being a ‘she’,” Alex teased. “Now, the question is: criminal mastermind or masked vigilante?”

“Oh Rao…” Alex was never going to let her live that one down. “It wasn’t Jamie! Last I knew, she was perfectly happy doting on her _wife_ and terrorizing their shared friend.”

Lena rolled her eyes. Their blonde knew some very interesting people. “Not all of them wear masks,” she pointed out. “Nor are they considered vigilantes.”

“Well, what’s your guess then?” Alex took a donut this time, settling back to enjoy it.

“It was Kate, okay?” Kara burst out. “You can stop the teasing now.” She pouted, arms crossed. It wasn’t her fault that she didn’t always realize someone was flirting with her. Humans could be just as oblivious!

“Should have known,” Lena settled back with a second muffin. “She was entirely too smug at the gala.”

Kara groaned. “Can we just watch some movies now, please? No more making fun of the alien for not recognizing human flirting. I still hold that none of it actually was.”

“Sure Kara,” Alex patted her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. “We’ll leave it alone.” She smirked at Lena. “For now anyway.”

“Not helping,” Lena told her. “We only do it because we know you don’t know what it is, and we’re very certain we know which bed you’ll be in at the end of the night.”

“Right,” Kara hoped her face would return to normal before tomorrow. “Just for that, we’re watching Disney movies first.” She got up, snagged the last two sticky buns, and dashed into the living room.

“No, not that-” Alex stumbled after her. “Lena, some help!”

Slowly, Lena stood from the table with her coffee. She deliberately walked as slowly as she could to the living room. Her girlfriends were already tangled together in front of the couch fighting over the remote.

“Now, why would I do that?” She smirked, sipping her coffee. “This is a delightful view for me.”


End file.
